Fizz/History
F Previous Lore 2nd= " makes even the saltiest sailors of Bilgewater look like drunken landlubbers in a fight. Good thing he's on our side." - Centuries ago, an ancient water-dwelling race built a hidden city beneath a mountain in the sea. Though these creatures had their enemies, the city was an impenetrable fortress, and, in the safety it provided, they grew complacent. Fizz, however, harbored a curious spirit that could not be satisfied living so cushioned a life. Unable to resist the allure of danger, Fizz had a habit of sneaking out of the city to look for trouble. In his many adventures he grew to be a powerful fighter with a keen resourcefulness that let him skirt danger with clever ease. One day, Fizz returned to find the city abandoned: his people had vanished, leaving Fizz without a clue to explain their disappearance. With nothing left in the city to keep him, Fizz salvaged an enchanted from the ruins and set out alone. For years, Fizz wandered the ocean, using the skills he'd learned during his adventures as a young boy to survive. Finally, Fizz discovered the port of Bilgewater. He was fascinated with the existence of life above the water and could not resist exploring the island. In his endless curiosity, Fizz inadverently meddled in the affairs of the humans who lived there and his presence did not go unnoticed. His mischief angered many residents who eventually sought to capture or kill him. Fizz found himself cornered, and he prepared to return to the sea despite the fondness he'd come to hold for Bilgewater. As he stood at the docks, a massive attacked the port. Fizz defeated the beast, using his resourcefulness and knowledge of the creature's weaknesses to his advantage. Having earned the gratitude and respect of the humans, Fizz decided to stay in Bilgewater. |-| 1st= " makes even the saltiest sailors of Bilgewater look like drunken landlubbers in a fight. Good thing he's on our side." - , the Bounty Hunter Centuries ago, an ancient water-dwelling race built a hidden city beneath a mountain in the sea. Though these creatures had their enemies, the city was an impenetrable fortress, and, in the safety it provided, they grew complacent. Fizz, however, harbored a curious spirit that could not be satisfied living so cushioned a life. Unable to resist the allure of danger, Fizz had a habit of sneaking out of the city to look for trouble. In his many adventures he grew to be a powerful fighter with a sharp cleverness that let him skirt danger with ease. One day Fizz returned to find the city abandoned: his people had vanished, leaving Fizz without a clue to explain their disappearance. With nothing left in the city to keep him, Fizz salvaged an enchanted from the ruins and set out alone. Fizz wandered the ocean in search of his people for years, using the skills he'd learned during his adventures as a young boy to survive. Finally, Fizz discovered the port of Bilgewater. He was fascinated with the existence of life above the water and could not resist exploring the island. In his endless curiosity, Fizz inadvertently meddled in the affairs of the humans who lived there, and his presence did not go unnoticed. His mischief angered many residents who eventually sought to capture or kill him. Fizz found himself cornered, and he prepared to return to the sea despite the fondness he'd come to hold for Bilgewater. As he stood at the docks, a massive attacked the port. Fizz defeated the beast, using his resourcefulness and knowledge of the creature's weaknesses to his advantage. Having earned the gratitude and respect of the humans, Fizz decided to stay in Bilgewater. To further serve his new home, he joined the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Nimble Fighter old.png|1st Nimble Fighter (I) Urchin Strike old.png|1st Urchin Strike (Q) Seastone Trident old.png|1st Seastone Trident (W-1) Seastone Trident 2 old.png|1st Seastone Trident (W-2) Playful old.png|1st Playful (E-1) Trickster old.png|1st Trickster (E-2) Chum the Waters old.png|1st Chum the Waters ® Patch History . ** Health growth increased to 98 from 86. ;V7.18 * ** No longer attaches to spell-shielded champions at max range. ;V7.16 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.10 * ** Passive AP ratio increased to from % AP}}. ** Active AP ratio increased to from % AP}}. ** Charged active AP ratio increased to from . ** Passive and active base damage reduced to from . *** Charged active base damage reduced to from . ;V7.9 * ** Damage-over-time ticks, including the initial application, no longer count as spell hits (matching similar persistent effects like ). ;V7.6 * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't slow enemies properly when the shark erupted. ;V7.5 * General ** Intermediate bot now has a keystone mastery. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Bleed duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Mark duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * ** When fishes reach their target location without attaching to anything, the check for a nearby target to attach to is now less generous. ** Whiffed fishes are no longer picked up by enemies that walk over them. ;V7.1 * ** The nearby enemy knockback effect of Chum the Waters no longer knocks back spell shielded targets while still consuming the spell shield. ;V6.24 * ** Fixed a bug where Seastone Trident's cooldown wasn't refunded if it killed an enemy champion with a post-death form (ex. , ). * ** Whiffed fishes now display their attachment radius to enemies. ** Whiffed fishes now visually hop onto enemies they attach to, rather than instantly teleporting onto them. ** Fishes that can't attach to enemies (dropped after hitting a spell shield or when the original target dies) don't display the attachment ring and instead flop over onto their bellies. ;V6.23 * ** Damage no longer fires if Fizz dies while on top of his pole. ;V6.22 * General ** New ability icons. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ** now properly activates when used on targets right next to Fizz. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bleed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** % of target's missing health}} bonus damage on bleed. ** Active empowering Fizz's basic attacks for 6 seconds. ** Now resets basic attack timer and empowers the next basic attack. ** Active base damage from . ** Active AP ratio increased from . ** If the target has been bleeding for at least 2 seconds, the bonus damage is tripled to . ** If the empowered attack kills a unit, Seastone Trident refunds mana}} and sets its cooldown to 1 second. ** Passive bleed is applied to all enemies Fizz passes through during and to the enemy sticks to. * ** Now shows Fizz an indicator of the area damaged before he lands. Enemies see a red flash of this area after he lands. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** now properly delays Playful / Trickster's damage. * ** Delay before the shark pops out increased to 2 seconds from . ** Base slow reduced to 40% at all ranks from %. ** The fish attach radius scales with distance. ** The further the fish flies, the bigger the shark that is attracted, increasing its area of effect, dealing bonus damage, applying up to an 80% slow and increasing its knockback from 150 to up to 350. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . *** Maximum damage implemented at after a 910 units distance. ** Increased magic damage. ** Placing the fish inside of terrain. ;V6.20 * General ** Cottontail Fizz's health bar has been moved up to match his base skin. ;V6.16 * General ** Put Cottontail Fizz's health bar in the right spot. ;V6.12 * ** Target's missing health damage reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** The shark can no longer be removed (by for example, but it will remove the slow). ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 37 from 40. ;V5.17 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Active base damage reduced to from . ** Active Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** The damage amplifier now only affects magic damage (no longer affects physical damage). ;V5.7 * ** Passive damage scaling added: % target's missing health)}}. ** Active damage scaling changed to from % target's missing health)}}. ** Fixed an error in the tooltip. Actual duration is 6 seconds, not 5. ;V5.2 * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . ** Scaling reduced to from . ** No longer deals damage if Fizz doesn't enter in contact with the target during the dash. * ** Base passive damage over time reduced to from . ** Scaling increased to from % of target's missing health)}}. ** Active on-hit base damage increased to from . ** Active on-hit scaling changed to % of target's missing health)}} from . ** Active no longer applies Grievous Wounds. * ** The champion tagged with Chum the Waters will take 20% increased damage from Fizz for 6 seconds. This excludes Chum the Water's damage. ** Damage amplification debuff has its own particle effects for both Classic Fizz and Void Fizz. ;V5.1 * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't proc if used too close to the target. ;V4.13 (Crystal Scar only) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * / ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16.7 from 12.7. ;V4.4 * ** Active ability power ratio increased to from . ;V3.13 * / ** Bug fix: While still descending from Playful, he now only becomes targetable after landing, just like Trickster. * ** Active ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V3.10 * / ** Fixed a bug that occasionally caused rapid casts to deal no damage. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Fixed a bug where it would prevent Fizz from casting spells for longer than intended. ;V1.0.0.135 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 56 from 54. ** Armor per level increased to 3.4 from 3.1. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Implemented the changes stated in V1.0.0.131, but were not actually enabled. ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits untargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. ;V1.0.0.131 * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Active base damage reduced to from . * not actually implemented ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like . ** No longer hits untargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Targeting updated to hit targets slightly earlier. ** Damaging component can no longer be dodged. ;V1.0.0.129 * Added * (Innate) ** Fizz's dexterity allows him to ignore unit collision and take less damage from basic attacks. * (Q) ** Fizz dashes through his target, dealing normal attack damage plus additional magic damage. * (W) ** Passive: Fizz's attacks rend his target, applying a damage over time effect that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. ** Active: Fizz's attacks are empowered, dealing additional magic damage and causing grievous wounds to his opponents. * (E) ** Fizz hops onto his staff, becoming untargetable. He may then choose to slam the ground or to another location * (Ultimate) ** Fizz flings a fish that can bind itself onto enemy champions - After a brief delay, a Shark emerges from the earth to eat the fish, dealing damage and knocking back all enemy champions. }} Category:Fizz Category:Champion history